Anybody Seen My Baby
by Hikky
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando encuentras el amor y descubres que el amor se ha ido? Lemon.  SasuSaku


Hola!

Mi segundo One-Sho t, jejejejeje. Escuche la cancion y las imagenes aparecieron en mi mente, asi que bueno quiero compartir la corta escena.

Esta en primera persona, el personaje es Sasuke.

Advertencia, hay Lemon.

Naruto no me pertenece si no es obra de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es original, resultado de mis ideas de mi cabeza tan retorcida.

* * *

><p><strong> Anybody Seen My Baby <strong>

Estaba esperando caer un gran amor desde el cielo. Sentado en un bar; una mujer se acercó a mí con cierto aire de misticismo, tomo mi mano y la beso.

Levante la mirada para ver frente a mí, un par de ojos verdes que me miraban.

Por primera vez no supe interpretar una mirada de una mujer.

Tomo mi rostro con ambas manos mi mundo se ilumino, con delicadeza acaricio con sus labios los míos.

-Estoy cansado- le dije

No recuerdo lo que me dijo, porque estaba en un trance y lo he olvidado todo.

Salimos abrazados del lugar, subimos a mi automóvil. Nos encaminamos a mi departamento.

Entre caricias y besos entramos, y torpemente cerré la puerta.

Ella gemía mientras besaba su cuello, y mis manos alzaban la falda que traía. Su piel era tan suave, que opte por llevarla rápido a la cama, y deshacerme de lo que nos estorbaba.

Era un sueño que tenía debajo de mí. Una delicada canción comenzaba a sonar, resultado de algún vecino. Haciendo aún más mágico el momento.

La ropa yacía en el suelo, mientras besaba y acariciaba su pecho, mis dedos no soportaron la tentación y traviesamente se introducía al sexo de ella, que palpitaba esperando aún más.

Rasguño mis espalda, mientras se arqueaba ante el contacto, sonreí ante su respuesta.

La mire a los ojos, no espere mucho para besarla con pasión.

Era un exquisito sabor, me estaba volviendo loco, deje de jugar y rápidamente introduje mi pene, y gimió entre el beso. Con suavidad y lentamente la embestía, quería disfrutar del contacto. Poco a poco fui aumentando la velocidad, era tan placentero.

Ella decidió tomar el control, y era yo quien se encontraba abajo, sus movimientos con la cadera, me estaban volviendo loco. Sentí un escalofrió, a pesar de lo acalorado del momento, mi cuerpo pedía más. Era exigente pero no podía controlarme, así que me incorpore aun ella sobre mi comenzó a moverse, me aferre a su cintura mientras nuestros cuerpos se rosaban, sentía su pecho sobre el mío, se movía tan frenéticamente que llegaría al clímax. Ella se aferró aún más, su frágil cuerpo se estremeció, y yo logre terminar dentro de ella.

Agotados nos dejamos caer sobre la cama y tímidamente se acomodó sobre mi pecho y me dijo- Te amo-

Sonreí ante su confesión y la abrace posesivamente, mientras su cabello rosado cubría una parte de mí.

.

Desperté, intentando acariciar a tan delicado cuerpo, pero no lo halle. La busque en todo el departamento, y no había rastro de ella.

Ella me confesó su amor y luego se desvaneció en la brisa; era más que bella, cercano a lo etéreo, con un sencillo sabor, y un olor que te embriaga los sentidos.

Sentado como estúpido la espero en la cama, cierro mis ojos y mis manos las paso con desesperación sobre mi cabello desalineado, me tiro sobre el colchón, cierro mis ojos, y el reloj marcan las 3 de la tarde. Entonces me doy cuenta que ella se ha ido de verdad.  
>Me levanto rápidamente, entro al baño y tomo una ducha, mientras cae el agua sobre mi espalda, siento un ardor, provocado por los rasguños de la joven. Sonrió ante el recuerdo y mi mente vuelve al placentero momento. Termino mi baño, y me visto. Tomo un jugo del refrigerador, y salgo a la calle.<p>

Miro hacia todos lados, mientras mi mente pregunta-¿Alguien ha visto a mi chica?- como si alguien pudiera leer mis pensamientos, la busco entre los callejones-¿Alguien la visto por aqui?- sigo pensando, mientras las personas me miran, tan extrañamente; el amor se ha ido y me dejo ciego, entre las calles de la ciudad lo he buscado pero no puedo encontrarlo.  
>Desesperado, corro entre la multitud, mientras pienso que ella se ha perdido. Tomo el metro, con la esperanza de encontrarla entre los rostros de los desconocidos. Pero no obtengo nada.<p>

Al otro día, regreso nuevamente a las calles; tome unas revistas, mientras las ojeaba en la esquina de la gran avenida Mercer, crei verla en una moto, parecía una dama, volteo por un instante y mi cuerpo se paralizo, ni siquiera me saludo con la mano. Mientras lagrimas saladas sentí correr por un instante y ella desapareció. ¿Se ha ido de verdad?

Tomo un taxi que me lleve por las principales avenidas, y recargo mi cabeza sobre el vidrio y las gotas de la lluvia comienzan tímidamente a invadir la ventana, y mi mente pregunta con un silencio-¿Alguien ha visto a mi chica? ¿Alguien la ha visto por aqui? Cierro mis ojos y pido al taxi me deje unas cuadras antes de casa. Me bajo y camino lentamente, creo que está perdida entre la multitud.

La perdí, está perdida y no la encontrare, debí haberla llamado miles de veces.

Levanto mi mirada y dejo que la lluvia acaricie mi rostro

-A veces creo que ella es solo mi imaginación, perdida en la multitud-

* * *

><p>Solo puedo decir que la cancion es de los maestros, The Rolling Stones - Anybody Seen My Baby .<p>

Realmente es muy buena la cancion!

bueno el final, como siempre es un final abierto.

**¿La historia merece un review?**

Gracias por leer.

Los quiere

Hikky


End file.
